memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Jellyfish (ship)
Name What's the canon source for the name? Is it from the script or production sources? I don't recall the ship ever having a name in dialogue. Starfleetjedi 20:53, 9 May 2009 (UTC) :It's from production reports; the filmmakers referred to it by that name, and that's also the name it has in the ship's dossier on the official site. Using production sources for the naming of articles is fine, as per our . --From Andoria with Love 20:56, 9 May 2009 (UTC) ::It was also mentioned in the pre-launch comic "Star Trek: Countdown". AeronPrometheus 10:54, 10 May 2009 (UTC) While I think it's pretty insane for the Countdown graphic novel to be considered non-canon since it was authored by the film's writers, I concede the point. But the Article entry should be further modified to remove the speculation that the Jellyfish recognizes 'previous pilots', and corrected to note simply that it recognizes Spock. This brings the article in line with the plain facts on film, as well as the Countdown-derived info that the ship was security-encrypted to recognize Spock.. which I can't add to the article. Making the change now. --Aqaraza 04:58, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Fastest in the Federation? Spock says the Jellyfish is the fastest "we had". Does this mean the Federation or could it mean the Vulcan Science Academy?.IndyK1ng 06:12, 10 May 2009 (UTC) : First of all, whoever keeps saying that warp 8 is the ships top speed is sadly mistaken because that does not come from a canon source. Second Spock specifically said "we outfitted our fastest ship" - that is worth mention and is hardly worth the baseless tag that keeps getting added...the source speaks for itself. --Alan 17:16, 10 May 2009 (UTC) ::See the comment above about treating dossier materials from StarTrekMovie.com as acceptable production/canon sources. That is where warp 8 comes from. As for reconciling that with dialogue, I agree with IndyK1ng, it could just be the fastest ship on hand at the time. Starfleetjedi 19:14, 10 May 2009 (UTC) :::That's for the name only - any other info belongs in background information, as per policy, on both counts. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 19:18, 10 May 2009 (UTC) :::: It could be the fastest sublight ship, if it was needed to get in close to the blast wave, drop the red matter and retreat safely. 00:16, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Is it most probable that they refered to the jelly-fish as the fastest NON-WARP ship, that's it, fast under non-warp circumstances, given the extenuous environment on which the ship might be subject to do it's mission. :::::None of this matters - it was simply stated as "our fastest ship". No proof that it was the fastest "non-warp" ship or fastest "impulse" ship no matter what anybody believes. — Morder 22:09, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Mention on Star Trek Online website Hi. The Jellyfish is also mentioned on startrekonline.com, which should have accurate canon info. The page in question is here: http://www.startrekonline.com/timeline/2387. It also says Geordi made the ship. --ReCover 19:28, 10 May 2009 (UTC) :Actually, STO is not canon. It's licensed and official, but only what's onscreen is canon. The information on the STO site is fair game for Memory Beta, and I believe the reference to Geordi creating the ship originated in the Star Trek: Countdown comic. -- 19:41, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Vulcan origin Nowhere in the movie was it stated that it was commissioned by the Vulcan Science Academy nor that it was built by vulcans. If it comes from the non-canon Star Trek: Countdown then it needs to go where it belongs - Apocrypha. — Morder 21:52, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :Doesn't the ship's computer say something like "commissioned in 2387 by the Vulcan Science Academy"? --OuroborosCobra talk 21:56, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Crap. Don't you make me look stupid. :) — Morder 21:58, 22 May 2009 (UTC) it said "Commissioned on stardate 2387.0? by the Vulcan Science Academy" what i fail to understand is the prime universe's stardate system is not the YYYY.MM like this new universe system is so dose the Jellyfish and Spock (Nemoy's Spock) come from the universe that we all grew up with the shows from 1963-2005 or an alternate alternate universe or did JJ figure that the old stardate system never did work right and figured what the hay lets use the YYYY.MM for all the dates? -- sithlord :The writers changed the stardates to give the audience a better sense of time. As for why the Jellyfish computer stated its origin as "stardate 2387", the ship's computer knew it was in a time period when the stardate system was different, and thus used that time's stardate system in answering Spock's question. --From Andoria with Love 22:58, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Removed speculation I've removed the following passage related to speeds and limited the comment to what was said in the film. However, it is possible that the Jellyfish could simply be the fastest suitable ship, or that the warp speed scale could have been recalibrated by the time of the ship's commission. Another possiblity, is that the Jellyfish is the fastest impulse ship. This may be due to the immense gravatational and time space distortions caused by the black hole preventing the formation of a stable warp field. --31dot 20:48, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Torpedoes? The article says Jellyfish "featured four forward mounted torpedo launchers" when the weapons fired looked like yellow versions of the Enterprise's pulse phasers. Is there a source for them being torpedoes? KingDaniel 12:21, November 9, 2011 (UTC) :Well, at the bottom of the article page, someone at some point added this citation: "The white bolts fired by the Jellyfish were identified in the script of Star Trek as torpedoes." 1 --Aqaraza 13:58, November 9, 2011 (UTC) ::That was me, if you click on the link and take a look at scene 212 which is the one where the Jellyfish severs the rig drilling on Earth. It says "THE JELLYFISH FLIES OUT -- ANGLES TOWARD THE DRILL AND FIRES ANOTHER TORPEDO -- DIRECT HIT!" So white bolts = torpedoes. --Pseudohuman 08:27, November 12, 2011 (UTC) :::But isn't that an early script, different in many ways to the final film? That has a zero-gee Jellyfish, Spock Prime opening two black holes, Kirk having a tantrum on Delta Vega and Spock beating the hell out of a Romulan? Why should the Jellyfish weapons be beholden to that, especially when the effect is nigh-on identical to the Enterprise's phasers, and so dissimilar to the torpedoes seen firing from the Enteprise at the end? KingDaniel 12:53, November 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::The script reference is fine if there is no other source for the name of the weapon, and if the script draws a distinction between phasers and torpedoes.--31dot 13:54, November 12, 2011 (UTC) :::::Yeah, I agree, since it's down to personal interpretation whether that particular aspect of the script is the same as in the final film. The point about the script being an early one is irrelevant, if there's no other source for a name and nothing factual (i.e. excluding personal opinion) to contradict the reference. --Defiant 14:46, November 12, 2011 (UTC)